A Button Speaks More Than Thousand Words
by scarletraika
Summary: Hatake Sakura menemukan sebuah kancing norak di atas ranjang kamarnya. Sebuah kancing baju seorang wanita. Dan yang membuatnya nyaris tercekik adalah... wanita itu jelas bukan dirinya. Sakura centric. Written for sheep.sheep's birthday.


**I do not own Naruto, for sure.**

**Playlist :** Aqua, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Halcali, 2NE1, Lenka, Taylor Swift, Eminem.

**Enjoy~**

Hatake Sakura menghela napas berat seraya membanting pintu _Honda Accord_ silvernya. Wanita cantik itu kemudian membetulkan letak tali tas merah bata yang melorot di bahunya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu kayu kediamannya.

Ia sedang sakit kepala sebelah. Kepalanya sungguh terasa panas seolah bisa mencapai titik didih tiga belas detik dari sekarang, dan ia juga sudah merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan blazer merah _maroon_ yang melekat di tubuh indahnya itu. Lalu seolah-olah ingin menggodanya, kini ia tak bisa segera menemukan kunci dengan gantungan jalinan pita-pita satin berwarna-warni yang membentuk karangan bunga di dalam tasnya.

_Dimana aku meletakkan benda kecil dengan gantungan kunci lusuh yang norak itu, Demi Tuhan? Di saku kanan tidak ada, saku kiri kosong, empat saku di muka nihil—_wanita dua puluh tahunan itu menggerutu kesal dan menekuk mukanya semakin dalam. _'Sepertinya Ino benar, tas sialan ini terlalu banyak memiliki saku yang tidak perlu'_.

Gah. Hari ini ia benar-benar merasa sial. Setelah menemukan pipa kamar mandinya rusak pagi tadi, mengalami masalah (yang sangat tidak kecil) dengan salah satu teman sekantornya, ditegur sang _boss_ karena salah mengetik sebuah proposal sialan, tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi di meja kerjanya, dan sederet kesialan-kesialan yang walau kecil tapi sangat menguras hati—Sakura menarik napas panjang… Sekarang ia tak bisa menemukan kunci rumahnya sendiri?

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

Awas saja kalau sampai begitu.

Sialan!

Awas saja kalau sampai ternyata ia tak sengaja meng—

Sakura tersentak.

—hilangkan kunci rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan jemari lentiknya menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya. Lima keping besi yang sudah agak kehitaman, diikat oleh sebuah jalinan pita kumal yang sangat buruk. Sakura mengulum senyum manis saat menemukan kunci-kunci itu di dalam saku ketiga di bagian dalam tas tangannya. _Sweets!_

Setelah menyelipkan helaian rambut yang sempat menutupi mukanya saat ia menunduk tadi di balik telinga, Sakura bersenandung kecil. Wanita itu pun mulai melepas sepatu kulitnya seraya memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang dan memutarnya ke arah kiri dua kali berturut-turut. Dan setelah pintu terbuka, wangi khas yang sangat enak itu pun segera tertangkap indra penciumannya.

_Home sweet home!_ Demi Paris kota impian semua wanita, ia memang benar-benar sangat mencintai rumah ini…

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu membanting tas tangannya ke sofa tunggal di pojokan kamar. Migrainnya memang sudah sedikit membaik segera setelah ia mencium wangi rumahnya barusan, tapi ia merasa masih tetap membutuhkan tidur sore. Mmm, mungkin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya satu-dua jam cukup baik sebelum akhirnya ia mandi dan mulai mempersiapkan makan malam. Sakura kembali mengulum senyuman manis sambil membuka satu per satu kancing blazer, dan melepas stocking hitam yang sudah melekat di kakinya sesiangan ini.

Malam ini kekasihnya tidak pulang, pria itu lembur lagi. Dan artinya… ia sendirian.

Sakura mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sambil melempar blazer dan _stocking_-nya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor. Lalu wanita berparas cantik itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke samping kiri dan kanan lebih jauh lagi.

Itu benar-benar sempurna!

Tak masalah hari ini ia sedikit (banyak sebenarnya) mengalami kesialan. Tak apa ia terpaksa mandi memakai air dingin sampai tukang pipa datang besok siang. Dan bukan masalah, pria yang penah berdiri di altar gereja sambil mengucapkan sebuah janji padanya tiga bulan yang lalu itu lagi-lagi tak pulang malam ini.

Semuanya tidak masalah! Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Karena kedua sahabat karibnya akan datang malam ini. Dan ia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan betapa serunya nanti. Bergosip. Membicarakan baju-tas-sepatu-kosmetik-perhiasan-etc. Membicarakan Sasuke—_aah… ngomong-ngomong tentang pemuda keren pujaan para gadis saat di _highschool _dulu itu, apa benar sekarang ia tengah berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda? OMG! Gosip tentang Uchiha itu memang selalu menarik!_ Tertawa gila-gilaan. Menonton film. Lalu bergosip lagi. Dan Ino sebagai "gadis Tarot" akan meramal mereka. Setelah itu bergosip lagi…

Akhirnya… di tengah hari-hari padat tanpa libur, mereka bertiga bisa menemukan waktu luang untuk berkumpul lagi. Untuk bergosip lagi. Untuk menghabiskan semalam penuh saling melepas rindu dan berbagi cerita. Di tambah tidur bersama juga. Benar-benar menyenangkan… tepat seperti saat mereka kuliah dulu. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Alright baby… Malam ini benar-benar malamnya.

Wanita bermata hijau itu tertawa pelan. Tanpa sadar.

Dapat ia bayangkan kehebohan yang akan terjadi di bangunan berlantai dua ini beberapa jam lagi. Sangat menggairahkan. Seolah-olah ia ditarik kembali ke masa lalu, saat ia masih kecil. Berkumpul bersama Ino dan Tenten dan melakukan apa yang semua anak gadis lakukan. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat saat kali pertama mereka memulai kebiasaan ini. Haha.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu itu mereka berkumpul di rumah Yamanaka saat kedua orangtua Ino sedang pergi. Dengan Tenten yang diam-diam membawa sebotol sake milik ayahnya (mereka masih di bawah umur saat itu—enam belas tahun, demi Tuhan!). Dan ia sendiri membawa dua botol kuteks berbeda warna. Ia masih ingat cerita Ino, ketika dua hari kemudian setelah acara rahasia itu Nyonya Yamanaka marah pada anak semata wayangnya karena beliau menemukan bekas tumpahan kuteks di _bedcover _kamar Ino.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Saat itu Ino _badmood_ sampai berhari-hari. Ia dan Tenten sampai membujuk dan meminta maaf ke anak pemilik toko bunga itu dengan segala cara. Soalnya ia mendapat beberapa hukuman yang pastinya sangat menjengkelkan selama dua bulan. Akhirnya gadis berambut pirang itu memaafkan mereka dan kembali ceria saat ia dan Tenten patungan membeli satu set lengkap novel berjilid untuk Yamanaka tersebut.

Tapi toh kenyataannya hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Karena sebulan setelah hukuman Ino selesai, mereka kembali mengulangi kegiatan seru itu. Kali yang kedua tersebut mereka melakukannya di rumah Haruno, karena kebetulan Ayah Sakura sedang mendapat tugas dari kantornya untuk keluar kota dan Ibunya ikut pergi.

Saat itu semuanya berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan. Mereka memesan pizza untuk makan malam, membeli beberapa kaleng minuman _less-sugar_, dan beberapa bungkus _potato chips_. Mereka bertiga jelas sama sekali melupakan program diet malam itu. Lalu Sakura juga memutar dua film bagus koleksi ibunya. Menyenangkan…

Sambil mendesah pelan, wanita muda itu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang berlapis _bedcover _kelabu tersebut. Ia menguap lebar tanpa mau repot-repot menutupnya dengan tangan, dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu lagi. Pagi tadi Sakura sudah membeli beberapa potong daging sapi segar yang bagus di sebuah pasar swalayan. Rencananya malam ini ia akan memasak steak, dan menghidangkannya bersama salad dan dua botol anggur mahal. Lalu mungkin juga Ino akan membawa pie apel. Bukankah gadis berambut panjang itu hobi memasak?

Menguap lagi, wanita itu kemudian segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang nyaman itu. Samar-samar ia dapat mencium wangi maskulin suaminya yang tertinggal di salah satu bantalnya. Dan bahkan mungkin di seluruh kasur…

_Mm-hmm, entahlah_—rasanya Sakura ingin menyeringai lebar. Pria berambut abu-abu itu sungguh sangat tampan, bukan?

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih seraya tersenyum kecil. Membayangkan wajah pria yang dicintainya itu—_kira-kira Kakashi sedang apa ya?_

Tangannya yang tak terlapisi apa pun (karena kini wanita langsing itu hanya mengenakan selembar _tank top_ hitam di tubuhnya) menjelajahi daerah lain di atas _spring bed_ berlapis kain kelabu itu. Mencari tempat dingin yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sakura menggeliat pelan sembari menjorokkan tangannya semakin masuk ke bawah bantal-bantalnya. Ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda asing berbentuk bulat menyentuh jemari tangan kirinya.

Klik.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, membiarkan otaknya memproses dulu sejenak sebelum menarik benda kecil itu keluar dari tempatnya tergeletak awal tadi. Di bawah bantal-bantalnya.

Dan Sakura langsung mengerutkan keningnya tak suka.

Kancing?

Sakura tercenung melihat benda asing yang kini berada di antara kedua jemarinya. Sebuah kancing. Sebuah kancing bulat berwarna jingga. Sebuah kancing norak dengan ukiran bunga besar berwarna merah darah yang jelek. Sebuah kancing baju wanita.

Sebuah kancing baju wanita. Sebuah kancing baju wanita… Sebuah kancing baju milik seorang wanita.

Sakura terhenyak.

Milik seorang wanita, _for Roberto Cavalli's sake_! Milik seorang wanita! Seorang wanita lain yang tidak ia ketahui… di atas ranjangnya.

Perempuan berambut merah jambu itu merasa sebuah belati telah menusuk jantungnya. Menusuk ulu hatinya begitu dalam… sampai berdarah-darah.

K-kakashi…?

Sakura membalik tubuhnya yang terlentang, dan setelahnya ia kembali memandangi kancing besar berwarna jingga itu lekat-lekat. Kancing yang sangat jelek. Bentuknya pun sangat jelek. Pasti ini berasal dari sebuah blouse atau gaun rumah yang sangat murahan. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita dengan selera sejelek ini, menarik hati suaminya? Bagaimana bisa wanita dengan baju murahan begini mampu membuat Kakashi tergoda dan m-mengajak wanita itu masuk ke dalam k-kamar mereka?

Kamar mereka, demi Tuhan!

Bagaimana Kakashi bisa tega melakukan hal itu padanya? Berselingkuh dengan wanita lain di dalam kamarnya! Di atas ranjangnya!

Dengan napas menderu dan hati yang galau, wanita itu berusaha mengingat-ingat. Kapan terakhir kali—setahunya—kamar ini dibereskan? Sepertinya di suatu pagi yang cerah dua hari yang lalu. Ya. Karena malamnya ia dan Kakashi—Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas. _Oh shit_.

Lupakan malam itu. Ia sedang berusaha mengupas sebuah skandal di rumah tangga mereka yang masih hijau ini. Jangan main-main. Kemarin malam ia tidur di sofa ruang tengah 'kan? Yang artinya ia sudah tidak menyentuh ranjang ini selama dua hari dan satu malam. Dan selama jangka waktu tersebut… apa saja bisa terjadi. Itu waktu yang cukup banyak untuk suaminya sampai bisa mengajak wanita lain ke dalam pelukannya.

Ya! Lupakan malam-malam romantis miliknya dan Kakashi. Lupakan. Untuk sekarang bayangkan wanita murahan itu… ya. Bayangkan wanita murahan itu saja…

Itu yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Sakura kembali memandangi kancing di tangannya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan suatu _déjà vu_ saat melihat benda kecil tersebut. Rasanya ia sudah pernah melihatnya… di suatu tempat…

Di mana ya…?

Istri dari Hatake Kakashi itu menggigit sedikit bagian dalam bibirnya. Merasa sedikit pening, kesal, tegang, sendirian, dan… takut?

Satu-satunya sosok yang ia cintai itu sudah terbukti mengkhianati dirinya. Pada siapa lagi ia bisa mengadu sekarang? Sakura melemparkan pandangannya ke arah meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Tepat di atas sana terdapat ponsel putih miliknya. Ia sangat ingin meraih benda itu secepat kilat, dan mengetik nomor yang sudah ia hafal mati di luar kepalanya sekarang juga…

Tapi wanita itu merasa takut. Benarkah ia ingin menghubungi Kakashi saat ini? Bagaimana kalau setelah itu… Kakashi mengaku? Apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata wanita itu memang jauh lebih cantik, menarik, dan menggairahkan dari pada dirinya? B-bagaimana kalau… segera setelah mengaku, Kakashi langsung meninggalkannya?

Sakura tahu ia wanita yang kuat. Ia yakin dirinya sangat tegar. Tapi mampukah ia…? Sedangkan baru membayangkannya saja, ia sudah merasa akan terkena serangan jantung…

M-mampukah ia ditinggalkan oleh Kakashi nanti…?

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa "tidak" adalah jawabannya.

Dasar wanita kurang ajar…!

Wanita berkulit putih itu bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. Merasa migrain yang sempat membaik tadi kembali menyerang kepalanya. Merasa beberapa puluh jarum jahit tengah menusuki hatinya. Merasa hasratnya akan rencana agung yang telah ia siapkan dari seminggu yang lalu untuk malam ini itu memudar. Luntur.

Sakura memandang nanar ke arah kancing bulat berwarna jingga di tangannya itu. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi kanannya. Dan ia tetap merasa déjà vu…

Dasar wanita kurang ajar sialan!

**.**

7.13 _a.m._

Sudah lima belas jam berlalu sejak ia menemukan kancing itu. Kancing sialan itu.

Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik.

Kemarin sore, setengah jam setelah ia menemukan benda asing milik seorang wanita lain di ranjangnya itu, ia segera menghubungi Ino dan Tenten. Membatalkan rencana reuni mereka. Jelas kedua sahabatnya itu langsung membombardir dirinya dengan segunung pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum ia jawab. Ia sungguh tidak sedang dalam keadaan ingin meladeni pertanyaan yang tak penting.

Rumah tangganya yang baru berjalan tiga bulan ini sedang di ujung tanduk, Demi Tuhan…

Sakura merasa ingin menangis.

Kalau ia dikhianati saat masih masa-masa pacaran dulu, mungkin ia tak akan sesedih ini. Mungkin hatinya tak akan sehancur ini. Tapi demi Tuhan, pria itu sudah sudah mengikat janji untuk setia padanya sampai ajal menjemput, janji akan terus bersama dengan dirinya sehidup semati.

Lalu kenapa?

Ditambah lagi… pernikahan ini baru berjalan tiga bulan! Dan di sisi lain pun, Sakura tahu dirinya cantik dan menarik. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya adalah seorang wanita dengan tubuh proposional, idaman semua wanita… Ia yakin ia bisa melayan suaminya dengan baik. Dan yang paling penting, selama ini, ia begitu yakin bahwa dirinya dan Kakashi saling mencintai…

Lalu kenapa?

Apakah keyakinan itu salah…? Apa sebenarnya cinta di antara mereka berdua itu hanya khayalannya saja? Kalau begitu apa maksud semua kalimat-kalimat gombal Kakashi untuk dirinya selama ini? Cokelat, bunga, juga pesan-pesan bernada romantis…? Apakah selama ini ia dibohongi? Dibodohi oleh pria tampan berkulit putih itu?

Sakura merasa hatinya semakin sakit. Matanya terasa sangat panas, tapi ia bersumpah tidak akan meneteskan air mata—sebisanya. Bayangan akan sosok suaminya yang tengah mencumbu mesra seorang wanita selain dirinya, membuatnya ingin mengiris urat nadinya sendiri sekarang juga. Kalau bisa dengan menggunakan kancing sialan di tangannya ini—_tapi memangnya bisa?_

Sakura mengulum senyuman pahit. Di kamarnya sendiri, Ya Tuhan… Kakashi berselingkuh dengan wanita lain di kamarnya sendiri. Ia merasa ingin tertawa, tertawa sampai perutnya sakit. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu buta dan bodoh?

Mengurut pelan keningnya yang berkeringat dengan jemarinya, Sakura menghela napas masygul. Sudahlah… Jika ini memang harus terjadi, biarkan ini terjadi… Ia tak akan lari.

Wanita yang tengah mengenakan selembar _tank top_ hitam itu (ya, ia memang belum berganti pakaian sejak kemarin sore) bangkit dari ranjangnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. _Bedcover_ tersibak, bantal-guling terlempar ke mana-mana, beberapa malah sudah berserakan di lantai dengan sarungnya yang terlepas.

Sakura menggeliat pelan setelah kakinya menyentuh lantai. Ia meraih ponsel putihnya dari bawah lantai dan mendapati berpuluh-puluh pesan baru di kotak masuknya dan berpuluh-puluh panggilan yang tak ia jawab. Ia memang menon-aktifkan benda itu semalam—segera setelah ia menghubungi Ino dan Tenten untuk pembatalan acara itu.

Wanita karir itu menghela napas panjang saat teringat bahwa ia telah berhutang penjelasan pada dua sahabat karibnya itu. Menyebalkan. Mungkin nanti saja ia menjelaskan pada mereka. Saat ia sudah menghubungi pengadilan dan mengurus surat perceraiannya.

Menyedihkan.

Sakura kembali fokus ke ponselnya. Beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab yang masuk itu memang dari Tenten, Ino dan beberapa rekan kerjanya. Tapi tujuh puluh persennya, adalah dari Kakashi. Ia menarik napas panjang. Mungkin pria itu khawatir karena ponsel istrinya tak aktif, dan karena wanita itu juga tak kunjung membalas pesan-pesan tersebut. Lalu Sakura teringat, bahwa ia memang mengabaikan telepon rumahnya yang berdering terus-menerus semalam suntuk.

Tapi kalau Kakashi memang sebegitu khawatirnya, kenapa ia tak pulang ke rumah?

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Dan langsung mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk dikirimkan pada nomor pria berambut kelabu itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa pesan itu benar-benar terkirim, Sakura menghela napas lagi. Wanita itu merasa tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan siraman air dingin—kebetulan sekali pipa kamar mandinya tengah rusak…

Wanita itu meletakkan kancing _milik kekasih gelap Kakashi_ itu di buffet sebelah kasurnya dengan terlampau berhati-hati, dan dengan sengaja (ia juga tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini) ia memposisikan benda kecil terkutuk itu di depan foto dirinya yang tengah mencium pipi Kakashi. Gambar itu terlihat sangat manis sekali, di dalam sebuah pigura berbentuk persegi berwarna biru langit.

Dan setelah melemparkan senyum sinis pada foto dan kancing itu, Sakura melangkah pergi. Berniat mandi dengan air dingin karena keinginannya—bukan karena keadaan di mana pipa kamar mandinya itu tengah rusak.

**.**

Jarum jam dinding antik peninggalan orangtua Kakashi itu berputar pelan. Dalam gerak yang terlampau lambat—menurut Sakura.

Gadis itu kini tengah duduk mematung di salah satu sofa ruang tengahnya dengan mata tak berkedip, menatap jarum besar penunjuk detik di dalam jam berwarna cokelat kayu itu. _Mengapa jarum jam harus berputar selambat itu?—_pertanyaan bodoh, ia tahu. Tapi toh sedari tadi memang kalimat itu yang muncul di benaknya.

Sakura menarik napas seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ke arah jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan sebuah taman mungil yang apik dan manis. Memang dirinyalah yang mendekorasi taman itu (seleranya memang benar-benar bagus), tapi ia menyuruh orang untuk mengerjakannya.

Ia tak suka berkebun. Kakashi tahu, dan pria itu sama sekali tak keberatan. _Lagipula memang kenapa kalau pria itu keberatan?—_Sakura menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya sudah mulai kacau.

Dan selain itu, bukankah ia sudah mengirim pesan singkat ke suaminya itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu? Menyuruh Kakashi pulang ke rumah karena Sakura ingin membicarakan sesuatu… Kenapa pria itu belum datang-datang juga?

Tiba-tiba Sakura menahan napasnya. Terkesiap saat sebuah pemikiran buruk hinggap di kepalanya.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata… sekarang suaminya itu tengah mampir dulu ke rumah wanita pelacur itu? Bagaimana kalau Kakashi mengajak wanita itu bertemu sebentar saat ini untuk membicarakan dirinya? Merundingkan bagaimana rencana selanjutnya, bagaimana cara mereka tetap mempertahankan cinta suci mereka—menurut wanita norak itu tentu saja. Bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menyingkirkan Sakura, menyingkirkan dirinya…

Hati Sakura terasa semakin panas. Otaknya serasa mendidih dengan suhu lebih dari seratus derajat celcius. Ia mengutuk wanita misterius rendahan itu. Ia mengutuk Kakashi yang lebih memilih wanita murahan itu dibanding dirinya. Ia merasakan cemburu yang luar biasa.

Sakura mengutuk semuanya. Ia bahkan mengutuk tas merahnya yang memiliki saku terlampau banyak itu.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

Di saat hati murka, dada sesak, otak kalap, dan tubuh terasa sangat tidak bertenaga… tindakan apalagi yang lebih baik muncul dari pada menangis? Wanita berparas cantik itu merasa sakit hati. Ia merasa… tidak berarti.

Kenapa pula ia merasa déjà vu saat melihat kancing itu? Apa wanita sialan yang menggoda suaminya adalah salah satu dari teman-teman dekatnya?

Sialan.

Dengan sesenggukan pelan, Sakura membuka matanya dan mengusap kedua belah pipinya itu dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya yang terasa lembab berkeringat tengah mengepal kuat. Menggenggam kancing jingga bercorak norak itu sekuat-kuatnya. Seolah-olah ia tidak akan pernah mau melepasnya.

Meskipun hatinya terasa sangat perih, toh memang tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia sedikit-banyak merasa penasaran dengan tindakan Kakashi nanti. Saat ia mengacungkan kancing terkutuk itu di depan wajah suaminya. Apa yang kira-kira akan pria itu lakukan nanti? Menenangkannya secara romantiskah? Atau malah mereka akan terlibat pembicaraan serius yang lalu merambat ke perdebatan panjang, oktaf suara mereka berdua yang semakin meninggi, dan berakhir dengan teriakannya dan bantingan pintu luar saat Kakashi memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya?

Begitukah?

Tiba-tiba mata berpupil hijau Sakura membelalak. Ba-bagaimana kalau ternyata Kakashi mengidap penyakit kejiwaan? Bagaimana kalau selama ini Kakashi ternyata adalah seorang maniak yang tergila-gila akan dirinya? Bagaimana kalau saat mereka bertengkar nanti, pria itu tidak mau melepaskannya pergi?

Bukankah memang banyak kasus di luar sana, saat sang gadis memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya, sang pemuda jadi kalap dan membunuh gadis itu? Bagaimana jika ternyata, kekasihnya selama ini itu adalah pria kejam sebangsa pembunuh-pembunuh itu?

Sakura menelan air liurnya pahit. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut.

Dengan secepat kilat, wanita berambut merah jambu itu bangkit dari duduknya. Berniat membereskan beberapa bajunya, menge-_pack_ semuanya ke dalam sebuah _travelling-bag_, dan melarikan diri dari sini. Biarlah. Semuanya masih bisa diurus nanti. Semuanya masih bisa diselesaikan nanti…

"Nona Sakura…"

Panggilan tersebut menghentikan langkah wanita langsing itu. Sakura segera menoleh, dan mendapati sang _home-keeper_ rumah ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit segan. Sakura mengangkat alis kirinya. Sedikit heran melihat wanita setengah baya itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah gugup.

Oh ya. Beberapa menit sebelum Sakura mandi pagi tadi, ia memang mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Wanita bertubuh gempal dengan rambut kecokelatan yang baru bekerja di sini selama dua bulan itu datang. Sakura mendecak pelan—_nah, kalau aku mau kabur dari sini sekarang, bagaimana dengan wanita tua ini?_ Wanita Hatake tersebut mendesah pelan. Bingung. Gundah gulana. Galau. _Whatsoever_.

"N-nona…?"

"Mmm?" Sakura menjawab dengan sedikit asal-asalan. Pikirannya tengah terbang entah ke mana.

Wanita setengah baya di hadapannya itu menelan ludah gugup. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk menemukan majikannya yang masih muda itu tengah melemparkan tatapan kosong keluar jendela. Ia menghela napas.

"Anou, Nona… maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi seperti ini. Tapi," Sakura mulai memfokuskan pikirannya ke wanita tua yang tengah berbicara itu. "Tapi saya hanya ingin bertanya sedikit."

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya sedikit. Berpikir, entah apa itu. "Iya?"

Wanita beriris mata hijau itu sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya ketika tiba-tiba wanita setengah baya di hadapannya itu membuka sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. Sakura bahkan baru menyadari kalau wanita itu membawa sesuatu sedari tadi.

"I-ini," wanita itu mengangkat suaranya, masih dengan nada gugup itu. "Maaf, tapi kancing baju kesayangan saya lepas dari tempatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal ini adalah baju istimewa da-dan saya tidak bisa menemukan kancing yang seperti ini lagi di toko-toko," sosok yang jauh lebih pendek dari Sakura itu menelan ludah dan mencoba memberikan senyumannya yang terbaik untuk Sakura.

Sakura membelalak, nyaris tak bisa berkedip menatap blouse merah bercorak jingga di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat malu. Teramat sangat malu. Wajahnya terasa panas. I-ia... apa yang sudah ia pikirkan? Apa yang sudah ia tangisi? Baju itu... Wanita itu... Kancing terkutuk itu...

...atau mungkin sekarang, ia sudah tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk mengutuk kancing norak di tangannya.

Dan tanpa sadar Sakura mengukir sebuah cengiran kekanak-kanakan di wajahnya. Haha. Pantas saja ia merasa déjà vu saat melihat kancing di tangannya itu. Blouse ini 'kan adalah pakaian yang dikenakan oleh _house-keeper_ rumahnya kemarin lusa. Kalau tidak salah, pembantunya itu memasangkannya dengan sebuah rok lipit berwarna hitam. Sakura merasa ingin tertawa dalam hati. Atau apa memeang isudah benar-benar tertawa sekarang?

Wanita bertubuh pendek itu sedikit terhenyak melihat majikannya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cengiran dengan sangat ganjil. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mengulum senyum, mata cokelatnya bersinar penuh pengharapan. "J-jadi saya ingin bertanya, apa Nona per—"

"Oh ya, ya…" Sakura tertawa lagi sebelum membuka telapak tangannya dan memperlihatkan benda yang telah ia kutuk semalam suntuk kemarin. "Aku menemukannya di atas kasur kemarin, Bi. Mungkin terlepas saat Bibi membereskan kasurku kemarin ya?" lanjut wanita berambut merah jambu itu sambil tertawa lagi.

Bibi yang tengah mengenakan sebuah apron putih itu tersenyum lebar sambil menerima kancing bajunya yang norak dari tangan Sakura. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senang sambil memasukkan kancing itu ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang Nona—yang entah kenapa juga turut tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Nona Sakura… dan maafkan kelalaian saya kemarin." Ia membungkukkan badannya dua kali, dan setelah itu langsung melangkah kembali ke dalam dapur. Meninggalkan Sakura yang semakin lama, semakin merasa wajahnya memanas.

Istri dari Hatake Kakashi itu mengulas senyuman kecut dan menghela napas. Sungguh ia ingin melupakan kejadian ini. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi begitu bodoh? Sakura menelan ludah, merasa sangat bersalah pada suaminya.

Merasa sangat malu. Teramat sangat malu.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, bel rumah berdering kencang. Membuat Sakura yang tadi sempat melamun kembali terlonjak kaget. Ia melempar pandangannya ke ruang tamu dan mendapati sang kekasih berlari masuk dari pintu depan yang tak terkunci ke arah dirinya. Wanita itu merasa pipinya memerah. _Damn it_.

"Sakura…"

"H-hei…" Ia cepat-cepat mengulum senyuman semanis dan sepolos mungkin, kemudian berdiri menyambut pria berambut kelabu itu. "Selamat pagi, 'Kashi…" wanita itu mengangkat suara dengan sangat kaku walaupun ia tengah menampakkan dua lesung pipit di pipinya.

Kakashi yang masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang kemarin—selembar kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam bergaris-garis krem, segera menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Sakura mengangkat alisnya heran saat menyadari bahwa suaminya itu merangkulnya dengan lengan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya membawa dua buah plastik besar berwarna putih susu.

Suaminya itu... belanja?

"Kau mampir ke _Carrefour_ dulu sebelum pulang?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian wanita itu melemparkan pandangan menyelidik ke arah bungkusan besar itu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "untuk apa, 'Kashi?"

"Yeah, kau tahu 'kan, Saku…" Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum salah tingkah dan meletakkan belanjaannya itu di atas sofa. "Kata temanku wanita hamil itu membutuhkan susu, vitamin, dan suplemen semacam ini…" setelah berkata begitu, pria tamban tersebut tertawa kaku, mungkin karena ia merasa sedikit malu. Dan lalu... mulai melakukan kebiasaan kanak-kanaknya yang tak pernah berubah sampai saat ini—menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Tapi walaupun dengan melakukan hal itu Kakashi terlihat seperti orang bodoh, toh Sakura tetap menganggap kekasihnya itu pria terkeren di antara semua pria yang pernah lahir di dunia ini—walau tentu saja Sakura tidak akan pernah mengakuinya secara terang-terangan.

"Hamil?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mulai membuka bungkusan-bungkusan itu. Mengeluarkan beberapa kotak susu khusus untuk wanita hamil, beberapa macam buah-buahan, vitamin dengan segala macam merek, dan lain-lain. Wanita itu tercenggang.

Kakashi tampak sedikit ragu melihat respon istrinya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun mengangkat suara pelan, "Iya, kau baru melakukan _testpack_ pagi tadi, 'kan? Kau ternyata sedang hamil 'kan, Saku? Makanya kau mengirimkan _pesan singkat itu_ padaku pagi tadi?"

Sakura membatu selama beberapa saat, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali di tembok terdekat. Ia merasa Kakashi sangat bodoh, ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh, dan ia merasa seluruh dunia ini sangat bodoh. Lalu kemudian ia merasakan rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya semakin besar. Dan ia merasa malu... lagi.

_Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang sangat penting.  
Tolong segera pulang ke rumah sekarang, Kash…_

Bagaimana Kakashi bisa menyimpulkan istrinya tengah hamil dengan dua kalimat itu? Dua kalimat yang bahkan seorang imbisil pun bisa merasakan aura dinginnya—

—err, atau mungkin tidak.

Tapi terserahlah.

Sakura berjinjit seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kakashi. Ia tersenyum kecut—merasakan rasa bersalah yang menyelubungi lubuk hatinya semakin tebal, dan kemudian mengecup bibir suaminya tersebut. Lembut.

Bagaimana bisa ia bersangka buruk pada pria ini tadi malam? Demi Paris kota impian semua wanita, Kakashi sangat mencintainya…

**Fin**

**.  
**

Saya memang plin-plan. Saya memang nggak konsist.  
Muahahaha… *dor*

Ng, yeah… Happy birthday to you, my darl… ehehehe. I love you so.  
Aku sungguh berharap kau menyukainya. Dan kalo bisa kau harus me-review sepanjang-panjangnya, sampe semua karakter yang tersedia abis. Ehehe.  
I love ya, **sheep(dot)sheep**!  
*pelukcium domba, langsung digeplak sama anata-chwaaan*  
Dan satu lagi, aku emang sengaja bikin KakaSaku, keinget sama RP-an gaje kita dulu. Ahaha.  
Trus, aku juga sengaja publish telat. Biar pas dapet tanggal 25 di FFn. *boong banget*

Yeah, pokoknya Happy Birthdaaaaaay, loveeee... xD

Review please, Minna-san… Saya kangen reviews~ xD


End file.
